


To the Moors

by ami_ven



Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett, The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Colin and Sara go home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "London"

“Do you miss the city?” asked Colin, softly, as the train started out of London, headed back to the moors of Yorkshire.

Sara smiled at him. “No, I don’t. I do love visiting, of course, seeing our friends, but I shouldn’t like to live there again.”

“You’d rather live with me, out in the wilderness?” he teased.

“I would,” she replied, seriously. “Yorkshire is so very different from India, where I grew up, but it so _like_ it, too. All the open air, the sky that goes on forever…”

“I’m glad,” said Colin, and leaned in to kiss his wife.

THE END


End file.
